(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for automatically cutting the shells of legs of crabs such as red rock crabs, dungeness crabs and hair crabs. More particularly the invention relates to a machine for automatically making a lengthwise cut in each of the opposite sides of leg shells.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Crab legs vary in size, thickness, shape, curve, etc. There have been no machines so far which can automatically make a lengthwise cut in each of the opposite sides of leg shells along the center line in the direction of thickness of the crab legs irrespective of their size, thickness, shape, curve, etc.